The Land of the Pharaohs
by dhawthorne
Summary: Mary Poppins' first real assignment takes her to the Land of the Pharaohs, under the employ of the world-famous Emerson family. Mary Poppins/Amelia Peabody series crossover.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

***

A/N: This is part of my "Appearances" series, set immediately after "The Choices We Make". The fic is a cross-over with the Amelia Peabody series, taking place in between The Hippopotamus Pool and Seeing a Large Cat, during the 1901 – 1902 archaeological season.

***

Tears slipped down her face as she rose swiftly through the atmosphere, her eyes still locked on her lover's form. She wished that she could be with him, and as she drifted up through the sky, she could not help but think that she had made the wrong choice.

But she was flying – flying! If she had decided to be with Bert, she would never had had this experience – floating weightlessly through the air, as light as a puff of air. When she had practised flying before, she had never flown so high... why was she still flying upward?

She was utterly surprised when her umbrella took her far above the skies, settling her gently atop a cloud.

'You ought to sit down,' Archibald, her umbrella, said. 'We have a long trip ahead of us.'

She took his advice, settling herself on the most comfortable seat she had ever known. At her feet, the buildings of London were nothing more than a tiny blip on the island of England – which itself looked almost miniscule.

'Where are we going?' Mary asked, her apprehension clear from the wavering tones of her voice.

'Egypt,' Archibald said, closing his eyes. 'Rest up; it's a long trip.'

Once more, she followed his advice. Stretching out on her comfortable cloud, she slept, as the only home she had ever known passed beneath her.

***

'Wake up, Mary!' Archibald squawked loudly. She jerked awake, sitting up straight, rubbing her eyes.

'Where am I?' she mumbled, still half-asleep and shocked by her abrupt awakening.

'We're almost in Egypt,' he said. 'Straighten yourself up, girl, you look a fright!'

She rummaged through her new carpetbag, extracting a handful of hairpins, her hat, a brush, and a mirror. Quickly and efficiently, she tidied herself up, to even Archibald's exacting standards. As she primped, Archibald instructed her.

'We will be arriving at Shepheard's Hotel,' he stated. 'Your employers will be Professor and Mrs. Radcliffe Emerson, and you will be governess to their ward, Nefret Forth. However, you first have to convince them of your worth – especially as they've never heard of you.'

'And what if I fail?' she cried out. 'What if they don't think I'm suitable?'

'It's your job to make sure they do,' Archibald gave his final word, then closed his mouth firmly as they began their descent.

She was able to land without much difficulty, though she did stumble a bit as she stepped onto the ground. But it was not only the abrupt descent but the heat that took her aback. She would certainly have to get more suitable clothes than the ones she was wearing.

But she could no longer dawdle – she had to speak to the Emersons, and hope that they would employ her.

As she mounted the terrace steps, she heard raised voices.

'Really, Amelia!' a man's deep voice thundered. 'I did not agree to go to this damned party tomorrow!'

'Language, Emerson, please!' The woman spoke firmly. 'You may not have said you were attending, my dear, but you never refused.'

'Hmpf,' said the man. They were in view now – the tall, dark-haired and handsome man, so like her Bert, sat sprawled in his chair. Beside him was a short woman with raven-black hair and a strong chin. There were two children at the table – one, a boy, had curly black locks and a bronzed complexion. The girl had golden-red hair and a tawny cast to her smooth skin.

These, Mary knew – though she did not know how – were the Emersons. Taking another deep breath, and clutching her umbrella tightly in hand, she approached them.

'Professor and Mrs. Emerson, I presume?' Her tone was brisk, professional – surprising even her.

'Who the devil are you?' Emerson asked.

Inwardly, she faltered, though she continued to put on a brave front. 'I'm Mary Poppins, Professor Emerson,' she said firmly. 'I understand you are searching for a governess for your daughter.'

Mrs. Emerson's eyes gleamed. 'And your qualifications?'

'I was the governess for the Bellamy family – Sir Richard, an MP, and Lady Marjorie, daughter of the Earl of Southwold – for a year,' Mary said.

'Why did you leave their employ?' Mrs. Emerson probed. 'And why are you in Egypt?'

Now was where she needed to lie. 'I've always wanted to see Egypt. The woman I came out with was taken ill and returned to England, but I fell in love with the place and could not bear leaving.'

Mrs. Emerson smiled. 'We won't be remaining in Cairo – we will be travelling to Luxor in a week and excavating at the Valley of the Kings. Would that be satisfactory?'

'Yes,' Mary said, smiling slightly. 'That would be quite satisfactory.'

'Can you start at once?'

Mary nodded.

'Good,' Mrs. Emerson said. 'After tea, you'll join us on our dahabeeyah, then? We sail in a week.'

'Thank you,' Mary said.

'Please take a seat,' Emerson said, and Mary obeyed.

'This is Professor Emerson,' Amelia said, 'the foremost Egyptologist of this or any other era. The Egyptians call him the Father of Curses. This is our son Ramses, and our daughter, Nefret. I am Amelia Peabody Emerson.'

Mary nodded politely, accepting a cup of tea.

'Are you interested in archaeology, Miss – er – Poppins?' Emerson asked her.

'I have always been intrigued by the subject, Professor Emerson,' she replied. 'I am eager to learn as much as I can.'

'And how are you as an artist?' Emerson asked.

'Really, Emerson, stop harassing the poor girl!' Mrs. Emerson interjected, though she turned a curious gaze to Mary.

'I'm a fair hand with a pencil,' Mary admitted.

'Good,' Emerson stated. 'We need an artist on the site.'

'Emerson!' Mrs. Emerson exclaimed. 'Miss Poppins is Nefret's tutor, not our artist.'

'She can still assist us,' Emerson said petulantly.

'I would be honoured,' Mary replied.

Mrs. Emerson smiled. 'Now that that's settled, shall we head back to the dahabeeyah?'

Helpful notes:

a href=".org/wiki/Shepheard's_Hotel"Shepheard's Hotel/a

a href=".com/dahabeeyah"Dahabeeyahs/a

a href=".org/wiki/Amelia_Peabody_series"The Amelia Peabody series/a

a href=".org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Amelia_Peabody_series"Characters in the Amelia Peabody books/a.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

'Nefret will show you to your room, Miss Poppins,' Mrs. Emerson said. 'Unfortunately, I believe you will have to conduct her lessons in rather cramped quarters,' she continued ruefully, 'having so many peoples' books crammed into one room does lend for a rather crowded study.'

'I'm sure it will be perfectly fine,' Mary replied.

Nefret laughed musically. 'It's actually quite inadequate,' she confided, 'the Professor has the tendency to spread everything everywhere.'

'Perhaps you could work on deck,' Mrs. Emerson suggested. 'Starting tomorrow. Miss Poppins, I will see you at dinner. If you need any assistance, please don't hesitate to ask.'

'Thank you,' Mary replied. Nefret led her down the corridor of the dahabeeyah and opened the door at the end of the hallway.

'This is your room, Miss Poppins,' Nefret said. 'My room is next door; the Professor and Aunt Amelia's room is down the corridor, and Ramses's room is across the hall.'

'Thank you so much,' Mary said, setting her carpetbag on the vanity.

Nefret lingered by the doorway. 'Would you like some help unpacking?' she asked.

Mary smiled at her. 'I wouldn't mind if you wanted to keep me company,' she replied.

Nefret grinned and settled herself on Mary's bed.

'Tell me about yourself,' Mary suggested.

Nefret hesitated for a moment before launching into her story. To Mary's ear, it sounded a bit too practised.

'My father was an Egyptologist, and he and my mother were stranded in the Sudan. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father died shortly afterwards. I was raised by missionaries. The Emersons found me a few years ago while they were looking for my parents, and they took me in.'

'That was very kind of them,' Mary replied, setting her clothes into the waiting drawer.

'Yes, it was,' Nefret replied. 'They've been so very good to me, though I'm afraid it's been rather difficult for me to adjust to proper English society. They did send me to school, though I'm afraid I did not fit in at all. We decided that it would be best to have a private tutor, and remain in Egypt with them – that way I can learn how to excavate from the Professor.'

'I see,' Mary replied, putting the last of her clothes away. She was pleased, and only slightly surprised, that her clothes had adjusted themselves to the climate – the fabric used was thinner, though more durable. Her shoes had transformed from the rather delicate high-heeled boots to sturdier leather ones.

Once she had tucked away the last of her clothes, she began arranging her personal items on top of the dresser.

Nefret changed topics. 'Where are you from?'

'I grew up in an orphanage in London,' she replied sadly.

'Oh, I'm so sorry,' Nefret apologised, stricken. 'That must have been terrible.'

'It wasn't too terrible,' Mary replied. 'And I never knew anything different, so I suppose... well, I suppose I don't know what I am missing.'

Nefret remained silent as Mary finished arranging her belongings. Mary turned to face her as she closed her carpetbag with a snap.

'I hope I'll prove a satisfactory tutor, Miss Forth,' Mary said formally. 'I must admit I'm a bit nervous, but I'll try my best.'

Nefret smiled shyly. 'It will be much easier if you call me Nefret,' she said. 'And I'm sure we'll learn together.' She extended her hand, which Mary took. As they shook hands, Mary smiled, her nervousness vanishing. Everything would be fine.

***

'Why can't we set sail earlier, Peabody?' Professor Emerson addressed his wife. 'I still don't understand why we have to go to this cursed masquerade tomorrow. We're losing precious time! If we didn't go, we could be in Luxor by the end of the week.'

'You know perfectly well why we must go to the masquerade tomorrow,' Mrs. Emerson retorted. 'Many of our colleagues are attending, and it's a good opportunity to catch up on the gossip from the past year.'

'Confounded...' the rest of his curse trailed off as he remembered Mary's presence. She was sipping her wine delicately, ignoring his rather foul language. She had heard far worse in London.

'There is a reason why my father is referred to as The Father of Curses,' Ramses addressed Mary for the first time.

'Ramses, really!' Mrs. Emerson exclaimed.

He ignored his mother. 'Miss Poppins, will you be joining us in excavating this season?'

'Ramses! Miss Poppins is Nefret's tutor, and will be busy.'

'But Nefret is not going to give up archaeology.' Ramses turned inquisitive eyes upon his mother. 'Is she?'

'I am not,' Nefret chimed in before Mrs. Emerson could reply. 'But it is important for me to work on the accomplishments important to an English lady.'

Professor Emerson laughed. 'Proper English lady?' he chortled. 'Really, Nefret!'

She grinned at him. 'Well, Professor darling, I do have to try.'

Mrs. Emerson joined in their laughter, while Ramses sat, stone-faced. Mary regarded him curiously. He was quite an interesting character, she thought. Far too reserved, even if he was English. And incredibly loquacious! He had barely stopped talking the entire time she had spent with them – she could even hear him when she had been speaking to Nefret, when she was unpacking.

'Is Miss Poppins attending the masquerade ball as well?' The Professor's voice broke into her contemplation of Ramses.

'Oh, please do, Miss Poppins!' Nefret chimed. 'It promises to be wonderful!'

'I don't have a costume,' she protested weakly.

'Aunt Amelia –' Nefret began, but was cut off by that woman.

'Yes, Nefret, I have just the thing,' Mrs. Emerson said. She turned to Mary. 'How would you like to attend the ball as me?'

The Professor let out a bark of laughter. 'You, Peabody?'

'Why not? It's modest, appropriate... and Miss Poppins already has a parasol of her own, albeit a bit more decorative than mine.'

'I would like that very much,' Mary chimed in before the Professor could laugh at his wife again. 'It seems a very suitable idea.'

Nefret clapped her hands in glee. 'Oh, I'm so glad you'll be accompanying me!' she exclaimed. 'The Professor and Aunt Amelia are Cleopatra and Marc Antony, and Ramses is to be Ramses II. I'm to be a lady archaeologist.'

'What an interesting costume that shall be!' Mary said.

Nefret grinned. 'I've modelled my costume after Aunt Amelia as well – we'll be two of a pair at the ball.'

Mary had no response but to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The ballroom at Shepheard's Hotel was filled with the crème de la crème of upper-class British society. It had been said that one may encounter everyone of one's acquaintance at Shepheard's, and it was certainly true for the Emersons. The Professor and Mrs. Emerson were whisked away immediately by a man whom Nefret identified as Mr. Cyrus Vandergelt, an old family friend.

'Your costume is receiving quite a lot of attention,' Ramses commented on Nefret's outfit. She was wearing a pair of slim trousers, specifically made for her, a khaki vest, and a white shirt, rolled up at the cuffs. Her golden-red hair was braided neatly, and a pith helmet completed the ensemble.

Ramses looked imperial and arrogant in his outfit – white robes, with a replica of the crown of Egypt adorning his head. Nefret looked at him admiringly.

'Your costume is excellent, my boy,' she said approvingly. 'Very majestic.' She turned to Mary. 'And, Miss Poppins, you look just like Aunt Amelia, down to the parasol!'

Mary looked down at her costume and smiled slightly. 'I am quite grateful for your assistance in my costume,' she told Nefret. 'I think it turned out rather well.'

'I must admit that it does bear more than a passing resemblance to Mother's typical uniform,' Ramses said. 'Even down to the belt of tools. Though Mother often carries...'

'Thank you, Ramses,' Nefret interrupted, cutting him off before he could launch into one of his lectures.

He stopped talking, his face impassive as usual.

The band began to play a waltz, and Ramses offered his hand to Nefret. 'Would you care to dance?'

Nefret looked to Mary for permission, which she readily gave. Ramses bowed gravely over her hand and led Nefret onto the dance floor.

Mary watched them dance, sighing wistfully as she thought of Bert. If only he was here... then they could be waltzing together, his arms holding her tightly as they spun across the ballroom. She wished that he was here with her, in the Land of the Pharaohs... she had always wanted to be here, and now she had got her wish, but at too high a price.

'It was your choice, you know,' Archibald spoke up.

'I know,' she hissed. 'But that doesn't mean I can't indulge in a few moments of self-pity, does it?'

'Actually it does,' he replied coolly. 'Practically perfect people never permit sentiment to muddle their thinking.'

She firmly pinched his beak closed, unable to listen to his words any longer. He was right, she knew he was – when she had given up Bert she had also given up self-pity, and all those sordid little emotions that made people less-than-practically-perfect. And that's what made it all the worse – she couldn't even allow herself to regret the choices she made, because she had made them knowing full well what her choice would entail.

The waltz ended, and Ramses joined her.

'Where's Nefret?' Mary asked.

'Dancing,' he replied tersely, without any of his usual verbosity. 'Would you care to dance?'

She nodded, taking his hand and beginning to dance with him. And as she moved her feet to the familiar tune, she let a single tear slip down her cheek, thinking of Bert.

They returned to the dahabeeyah late that night, after the ball had ended. The Professor and Mrs. Emerson immediately retired to their room, and Ramses left them as well.

'Good night, Nefret,' Mary said, opening the door to her room.

'Good night, Miss Poppins,' she replied, smiling dreamily as she entered her own room. Mary closed the door behind her, beginning to get undressed. Despite her melancholy, she had enjoyed the party – especially wearing Mrs. Emerson's trousers. They afforded her an ease of movement quite different from the layers of petticoats and skirts she typically wore. Perhaps Mrs. Emerson would be kind enough to tell her where she had had hers made. They would be far more comfortable to wear on the site (for Nefret had informed her that she planned to spend the mornings working, and that Mary should join her), and far more practical than her typical clothing. Not to mention that she had no need of a corset with this outfit...

She folded the trousers and the shirt neatly, setting them on top of her dresser, before opening the top drawer and extracting her nightdress. Slipping it over her head, she remembered a time, only a few short days ago, when she had slipped this same nightdress off and made love to Bert for the first time.

Mary shook her head vigorously, trying to rid herself of the memories that threatened to overwhelm her. His kisses, his hands caressing her body, his voice murmuring her name... if she closed her eyes she could almost imagine that he was here with her now, standing right in front of her, whispering her name.

She did not open her eyes, unwilling to dispel the illusion of happiness she had created for a few brief moments, and felt her way to the bed. Slipping under the covers, she allowed herself to pull up the hem of her nightgown and continue in her fantasy.

Her hands were nothing like his, and her tentative touches were nothing like the firm, determined caresses of her lover. But she was so desperate for him, desperate for some of the romance that was present in excess during the masquerade ball that night, that she was able to forget all that and lose herself in a haze of sensation.

Afterwards, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Bert and the future they might have had.

***

'You made quite a handsome Antony, my dear,' Amelia said to her husband.

'I'll never understand what possessed you to pick such unauthentic costumes,' he grumbled good-naturedly. 'Honestly, Antony would hardly be wearing such an outfit! As for Cleopatra...'

'Yes?' Her eyebrow was raised, daring him to say something disparaging about her costume.

He laughed at the expression on her face, pulling her closer. 'Well, her costume would have been much more... revealing.'

She had a witty retort on the tip of her tongue, but forgot it as he engaged her in other, more distracting, matters.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

'We leave tomorrow morning,' Professor Emerson announced at breakfast nearly a week later. 'And high time, too. Peabody, I never understand why we have to remain here so long!'

'You know perfectly well that I have plenty of shopping to do,' Mrs. Emerson retorted. 'And, indeed, I shall be finishing up this morning. We will be ready to leave, as promised, tomorrow.'

Mary followed their debate with interest, noting that, even when the Professor growled at his wife, his eyes were still twinkling. And Mrs. Emerson, too, had a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth when she spoke sharply to him.

'Would you like some help shopping, Aunt Amelia?' Nefret offered. 'I think that we should accompany you. Miss Poppins has not yet seen the Khan el-Khalili.'

Mrs. Emerson nodded decisively. 'Of course you shall accompany me. The Khan el-Khalili is not a sight to be missed!'

Mary smiled at Mrs. Emerson, pleased that she would be seeing such an exciting part of Cairo. As soon as they had finished breakfast, Mrs. Emerson ordered a carriage to take them into town.

Mary's first impression of the Khan el-Khalili was one of sensory overload. The sights, smells, sounds, and masses of people nearly overwhelmed Mary.

'Salaam aleikum, Sitt Hakim! And Nur Misur!' Voices called after them as they walked down the narrow alleyways. There were so many things for sale – hashish pipes, lamps, rugs, spices, clothes, pigeons, even, to Mary's great surprise – and for a moment she despaired of ever absorbing it all. However could she explain this to Bert? How could she ever describe the experience of stepping into a world where everything seemed so... alive?

'Miss Poppins!' It was only Nefret's call that made Mary realise she had stopped walking and was simply staring.

'I apologise, Nefret,' Mary replied, quickening her pace to keep up with her charge.

'It is amazing, isn't it?' Nefret said confidingly, slipping her arm through Mary's. 'I remember the first time Aunt Amelia took me here – it was so overwhelming.'

'How are you not still overwhelmed?' she asked curiously. 'How can the sheer amount of activity not overwhelm you every time?'

Nefret thought for a moment. 'I suppose that one can get used to anything.'

'But who would ever want to get used to such a sight?' Mary asked. 'It is overwhelming, but magnificent!'

Mrs. Emerson had overheard her last statement and smiled at Mary.

'I must say that I delight in entering the Khan as often as I can,' she said. 'Not just for the shopping (which is always an experience), but simply to see the people, the sights – everything.' Mrs. Emerson smiled again, dreamily, and then snapped back to reality. 'We don't have too much to do, but it will take some time. Come along,' she finished briskly. Nefret and Mary followed her through the streets.

***

It was indeed several hours before they returned to the dahabeeyah, carrying only the few packages they could handle themselves. The rest had been sent on ahead.

The Professor and Ramses were waiting for them, the Professor tapping his foot rather impatiently.

'Peabody!' he bellowed as soon as their carriage was in sight. 'You're late!'

They climbed out of the carriage.

'Emerson, we are actually an hour early,' she said coolly, looking pointedly at her watch. 'I assume that our purchases have arrived?'

'Yes,' he admitted grudgingly.

'Good,' she said, brushing past him. Mary and Nefret followed her onto the dahabeeyah.

'Miss Poppins, would you mind helping me unpack my purchases?' Nefret asked.

'Of course,' Mary replied, following Nefret to her room. Her parcels were sitting neatly on her bed, and Mary helped her unwrap them.

'You purchased some lovely things,' Mary said admiringly, holding up the embroidered robe Nefret had chosen.

'Thank you,' Nefret said, unfolding another robe. 'They are quite comfortable – would you like to borrow one?'

Mary nodded. 'Thank you, Nefret.'

Nefret smiled, handing her a light blue robe. 'I think this will fit you. It's just a bit too big for me, so you may keep it.'

'Thank you so much!' Mary said gratefully, fingering the fine cotton. She had never felt fabric so fine, and she couldn't resist holding the robe to her face, closing her eyes as she rubbed the fabric against her cheek.

After a moment, she recovered herself, refolding the robe neatly and setting it aside. She and Nefret quickly finished unpacking her parcels, just finishing as Mrs. Emerson called out to them.

'Nefret! Miss Poppins! We're leaving!'

Nefret rushed out of her room, Mary close behind her, eager to take one last look at Cairo. The sails of the dahabeeyah were up, full-bellied with the strong breeze. The city had already started to disappear behind them.

Mary felt something in her heart ache. Yes, the trip to Luxor would be exciting, but every minute that passed would take her further and further away from Bert. She could not help a tear slipping down her cheek, though she wiped it away surreptitiously, before anyone noticed – or so she thought.

Ramses Emerson was always a curious and precocious individual, always taking notice of everything around him. He had been puzzled by Nefret's new tutor, and had known instinctively that not everything she had told his parents about her was true – such as why she was in Egypt. He did not believe she meant them harm – on the contrary, she seemed kind enough and eager to please. Her reason for dissembling was most probably innocent – perhaps a broken heart, which would explain the tear slipping down her face. Whatever it was, he would keep an eye on her, should anything change.

His parents were standing at the bow of the dahabeeyah, his father's arm around his mother's waist. She was looking up at him, smiling happily, as the sun set in the distance. Mary watched them too, the longing in her heart intensified by a desire to be back with Bert, no matter what it took.

Finally, the silence was broken by the footman announcing dinner. Following the Emersons into the dining room, Mary took one last, longing look at Cairo, her heart reaching out to her lover across the ocean, the distance between them growing ever-larger.

'Miss Poppins!' Nefret's voice chimed from inside the dining room.

With a sigh, Mary entered the room and took her place at the table, though her thoughts were still with Bert.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The sail to Luxor took several days. Though Mary and Nefret worked on lessons in the morning, the afternoons were spent with Nefret or Ramses taking the role of teacher, lecturing her on archaeology. Mary took copious notes, asking intelligent questions about the site and the Professor's excavation methods.

'Tetisheri was the Great Wife of Sanakhtenre Tao I, though she was not of royal birth, and the matriarch of the Seventeenth and Eighteenth Dynasty,' Ramses told her. 'Hers is the most complete royal burial of this time period ever found, and is certainly unique out of all the royal burials of any time period. The ushebtis indicate...'

And so on. Soon Mary felt she would become an expert on Egyptology – well, if not the entire subject, then at least Tetisheri and the beginning of the New Kingdom. Even Ramses and Professor Emerson were quite impressed with the rate at which she picked up information.

'Clearly, Peabody,' Emerson said gruffly, 'Miss Poppins should be working at the tomb, not tutoring Nefret. She has a clear grasp of excavation techniques and the history of Tetisheri. And look at these sketches!' he said, brandishing a sheaf of papers. Mary looked up from one of Nefret's essays, and Nefret walked over to the Professor, looking over his shoulder at the sketches.

'Professor darling, where did you get these?' Nefret asked.

'You left them on the table,' he said unconcernedly, turning back to Mrs. Emerson. 'Peabody, look at the skill! Clearly she needs to be on our staff.'

Mrs. Emerson plucked the papers out of Emerson's hands.

'Really, Emerson! These are Miss Poppins' personal belongings!'

'It's all right, really it is,' Mary replied, blushing slightly. 'They aren't much – just a few scribbles.'

Mrs. Emerson looked critically at the papers she held in her hands, flipping through them. They were simple sketches of the sights along the Nile –a temple here and there, a village, a felucca.

'These are very good!' Mrs. Emerson exclaimed, handing the sketches back to Professor Emerson. 'You are very talented.'

Mary ducked her head, embarrassed at Mrs. Emerson's effusive praise. Mrs. Emerson and the Professor shared a glance.

'Would you like to join the excavation team?' the Professor said.

Mary straightened up immediately, looking Professor Emerson in the eye.

'Join the excavation? Me?'

'Yes,' Mrs. Emerson said. 'We need a new artist, now that Evelyn and Walter are staying in England, and I think you'll do splendidly. And in the afternoons, if it is still agreeable to you, you can tutor Nefret.'

Mary nodded dumbly, unable to speak. Just fancy that – Mary Poppins, an archaeologist! Whatever would Bert say when she wrote him about it? A small smile played upon the corners of her lips.

'Yes, I accept,' she said firmly.

The Professor grinned. 'Perfect! We work every day except Friday. There are numerous wall paintings you will have to copy, and then some of the artefacts as well. It will be difficult, but I'm sure you'll do fine.'

Mrs. Emerson interrupted the Professor. 'After luncheon on work days, you and Nefret can retire to the dahabeeyah for lessons,' she said. 'Nefret will be assisting us in the mornings.'

'Really?' Nefret asked delightedly. 'Oh, I am pleased!'

Professor Emerson smiled indulgently at her. 'We'd never keep you from something you enjoyed, Nefret.'

'I know, Professor darling,' she said. 'Thank you.'

***

Mary practised her sketching every free moment she had, staying up late in the evenings to hone her skill. She wished that Bert was here – for so many reasons, not the least of which because she missed him. If he was here then he could join the Emersons' staff as well, as their artist, and she could teach Nefret and in the evenings... oh, in the evenings! They could go on moonlit walks, and make love, and just be together. If only, if only he could be here too!

But why couldn't he? she thought. He had Magic too, and he could come to her... if she wished hard enough. That night she sent out a silent, desperate plea to him, begging him to come find her.

***

The next morning, she woke up fully expecting to see Bert lying in bed next to her, his tousled black hair contrasting with the white of the pillowcase, and so she was bitterly disappointed when she realised she was alone. Perhaps the Magic didn't work for her after all – but then what was the use? Why did it matter? Yes, she could make others happy, but how could she survive when she was sunk into the deepest depths of misery?

She joined the Emersons for breakfast, still in rather a melancholy mood, though she tried to put on a cheerful face. Apparently it worked, for no one commented on her mood, negative or otherwise. It was much harder to keep up a cheerful front when she and Nefret settled down to Nefret's lessons, however. She no longer distracted by the conversation of others – especially Ramses, who was always talking.

Nefret was a quiet, diligent worker – normally a quality that Mary relished, especially after any period of time with Ramses, but today... today, she wished Nefret would abandon her essay and chatter about inconsequential things, if only so that Mary could think of something else less important than her lover's absence.

'Miss Poppins?' Nefret's voice broke into the silence.

'Yes, Nefret?'

'Are you all right?'

Mary bit her lip, willing the tears not to come. 'Yes, I'm fine – just a bit homesick.'

Nefret laid her hand on top of Mary's. 'I am sorry, Miss Poppins.'

Mary smiled. 'Thank you, Nefret,' she replied.

'Would it help if you talked about your home?' Nefret asked her.

Mary stared off to the distance for a moment before beginning. 'It's not my home I miss so much – I don't really have a home. I miss my fiancé, Bert.'

'You're engaged?' Nefret interrupted.

Mary nodded, then continued. 'His name is Bert. I've known him all my life, and loved him for so many years. But...' here Mary diverged from the truth, 'but we needed money, and so I had to leave, had to become a governess and try to save money so one day we can marry.'

Nefret nodded sadly. 'I'm so sorry, Miss Poppins.'

'It's all right,' Mary replied. 'Thank you for listening to me.'

'Of course,' Nefret replied. 'I'm only sorry I couldn't be of more help.'

'You've helped me more than you know,' she said. 'Thank you.'

Helpful Links:

Tetisheri: .org/wiki/Tetisheri

Ushebtis: .org/wiki/Ushabti

Feluccas: .org/wiki/Felucca


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter for a while. I feel like I'm losing the Emersons' voices, and I want to re-read a few of the books before I continue with this fic.

Ramses had overheard Mary confiding to Nefret – although eavesdropping was improper and impolite, one certainly learned interesting things.

So that was the mystery Miss Poppins had been hiding – she had a fiancé. But despite the fact that she had told Nefret about her fiancé, Ramses believed that she was still hiding something. There was something that did not ring true about Mary's statement – she was not guaranteed a job in Egypt, and, in addition to what she had told his parents when she had first met them, it did not make sense. Why would she remain when she could certainly could receive more money and be closer to her fiancé in England Ramses did not know.

Obviously there was something still about Miss Poppins that he didn't know – that no one knew. He only hoped it was not something bad.

***

They continued their journey down the Nile, Mary tutoring Nefret in the mornings, while she spent the afternoons continuing to study excavation technique. Mary so enjoyed her time on the dahabeeyah – she had never experienced such luxury, not even when she worked for the Bellamys. Then she had still been treated like a servant, but now, with the Emersons, she was treated as a member of the family.

The dahabeeyah stopped often, at the Professor's request, so that he could show Mary the different styles of architecture from the different dynasties. Mrs. Emerson often accompanied them, and Nefret and Ramses always did, each of their different voices chiming in to add to Mary's ever-growing store of knowledge. When they docked for the evening, Mary would go ashore, accompanied by one of the men or Ramses, set up her sketchpad and lanterns, and practise. Her grasp of the ancient Egyptian style was immediate and quite perfect, winning even the Professor's discerning praise.

Nefret would come too, and would practise her drawing along with Mary. Mary would smile as she watched Ramses manage to convince his parents that he could take perfectly good care of both Mary and Nefret. More often than not, they would agree, and the ever-vigilant Ramses would allow his vigilance to slip as he stared at Nefret. Mary remembered days, happier days when she had been with Bert, when he would do the same thing.

It was with great sadness that their journey came to an end in Luxor, though it heralded a new chapter to her experiences. The Emersons were in possession of a house across the river from the city. A small yet comfortable room had been made available for Mary's use.

As soon as they were settled in, Mrs. Emerson insisted on a trip across the river.

'Not more shopping, Peabody?' came the Professor's gruff inquiry.

'There are a few things of vital importance,' Mrs. Emerson replied, 'for instance, new sketchbooks and tools for Miss Poppins. Our present inventory includes very few of the necessary supplies. And I do think that Miss Poppins should be given a chance to see Luxor for herself.'

'Very well,' the Professor agreed. 'And I suppose you would like to call on Cyrus on your way back?'

Mrs. Emerson grinned. 'Of course, Emerson.'

A quarter of an hour later, they left for Luxor, Mary taking in the scenery with wide eyes. She had thought Cairo was the height of exotic places, but she was learning now that Luxor had even more interesting temples, buildings, people.

Of course, the market (except the antiquities shops) could not compare to the Khan el-Khalili, but she did not mind. In a way, the Luxor market was better – she was less overwhelmed, more able to take in the sights around her.

They purchased the supplies fairly easily, though Mrs. Emerson was stopped on nearly every shop with cries of "Sitt Hakim! Sitt Hakim!" She took her tribute in stride, smiling brightly and brandishing her famous parasol.

Their shopping finished, Mrs. Emerson directed Mary to the Winter Palace Hotel, where they were quickly seated at one of the best tables on the verandah. Mrs. Emerson's customary tea and cakes were brought quickly to them, and they settled down to taking their tea.

Mary could not keep her eyes from wandering during the tea – the sights of Luxor were so distracting, not to mention the sounds and smells. Her attention was soon caught by a tall, dark-haired man approaching the verandah. He looked so like her Bert...

And then the man looked up, and she jumped out of her chair. It _was_ Bert. He saw her at the same moment she saw him, and he called out to her.

'Mary Poppins!' His voice carried across the verandah as he bounded up the steps two at a time. The other guests stared as she ran towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around.

'Oh, Bert,' she murmured, pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

'Mary, I'm so glad to see you,' he said.

'How did you get here?' she asked.

'I don't know,' he whispered. 'I just knew that I could not be away from you any longer, and then, suddenly, I was here.'

She kissed him again, before recalling herself to her location.

'Bert, my love, I have to go,' she said. 'My employer is here.' She looked towards Mrs. Emerson, who was approaching them.

'Hello, Mrs. Emerson,' Mary said sheepishly.

Mrs. Emerson looked pointedly at her for a moment, before directing her gaze to Bert.

'Mrs. Emerson, this is Herbert Alfred – my fiancé. Bert, this is Mrs. Emerson – my employer.'

'Pleased to meet you,' he said, bowing over her hand.

'Would you join us for tea?' Mrs. Emerson asked, and Mary shot Bert an encouraging smile, urging him to accept, which he did.

'Tell me about yourself,' Mrs. Emerson said, pouring Bert a cup of tea.

'I'm a jack-of-all-trades,' Bert said. 'I sweep chimneys, draw when I'm able, and I do a bit of carpentry.'

'How would you like to join our excavation team?' Mrs. Emerson asked, staring thoughtfully at him.

'Excavation team?'

'The Emersons are archaeologists,' Mary explained. 'I'm tutoring their daughter, Nefret, and assisting with copying the tomb paintings.'

Bert smiled proudly at his fiancée, then turned to Mrs. Emerson. 'I would love to.'


End file.
